Sanada High Romance
by Mika-Mizuno
Summary: Theres lots of love around Senada High. All of the main characters are paired up with the one they really like. But who helped them pair up? This is a Kingdom Hearts 2 and Persona 3/Fes story.
1. Character list and Love chart

**Sanada High Romance Character List and Love Chart**

Character List:

Sora Harada - Mitsuru Kirijo

Riku Masaki - Akiza Izinski (cameo appearance Yu-gi-oh 5ds)

Roxas Yukito - Namine Hoshiino

Akihiko Sanada - Kairi Mitami

Ken Amada - Miki Hoshii (cameo appearance Idolmster)

Junpei Iori - Mika Mizuno (Me)

Arisato Minato - Yukari Takeba

**Less important Character roles:**

Conan Yotsuhiko (Ken's Best Friend)

Yukino Kotoe (Akihiko Fan Club Leader)

Hina Toshihiko ( Sora Fan Club Leader)

Fuyumi Fukuhiko ( Roxas Fan Club Leader)

Haruka emiri (Riku Fan Club Leader)


	2. Rumored Love

**Sanada High Romance**

Chapter 1: Rumored Love

Sora Harada was your average junior at Sanada High, He is 17 and a kid at heart. He loves Fruit Loops, Jolly Ranchers, Skittles, and Pizza. He likes to play video games and hang out with his friends Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi. Sora was popular at Sanada High, but not as much as his best friend Riku Masaki or his Rival Akihiko Sanada. Sora didn't like Akihiko that much. Anyway Sora dated some girls in his life like Kairi Mitami, Judith, Mika Mizuno, and Mikuru Asahina… but right now he is single.

It was a quiet morning as Sora Harada awoke in bed. He was extremely tired. He got dressed, ate, and went to the bus stop, Hungry. Riku showed up yawning. "Hey Sora… what's up?" "Nothing much!" Riku was holding 4 bagels. "Hey can I have one?" "Yeah sure I brought one for you." "Yay." Sora was dancing happily as Kairi, Namine, Roxas and popular Mitsuru Kirijo showed up. A few weeks ago Sora met Mitsuru in the library while he was waiting for Riku to check out a book. But too bad for Sora, Mitsuru was a Senior. Little did he know Mitsuru had a slight crush on him." "Hey Sora, Riku." "Hey guys." "What's up?" "Not much." "Sora and Riku please join the Student Council." "Why so sudden?" "I don't know, will you?" "Sure why not."

The bus came as they were talking. They all got in line and got on it. Sora was first then everyone in order as followed Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas and last but not least Mitsuru. Sora was walking to the back of the bus to his favorite seat, but someone's foot went right in front of his and Sora tripped, followed by Riku, Kairi, and Namine. Sora was Furious. "**WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?**" Everyone was staring. Half the girls on the bus were groaning because Sora and Riku were on the ground. A brunette walked up to Sora and Riku and asked if they were all right. "Hey are you guys alright?" "Sure were ok." "Ok good." The brunette sat back down next to popular Arisato Minato. Sora and Arisato looked at each other then looked away. Then Sora and the rest walked to their seats and sat down. Riku handed a bagel to Sora to give to Mitsuru, and the girl he had a crush on, Miss Akiza Izinski. She had just transferred to Sanada High a week ago after she won a dueling tournament. Secretly, Akiza liked Riku but she didn't want to say anything because she knew the Riku fan club wouldn't like it. "Here you go Aki." Riku called Akiza 'Aki' because he thought it sounded cute. "Thanks Wiku." Akiza liked to call Riku 'Wiku' because she liked it. As the bus was still on the road, Sora was talking to Mitsuru a lot. They had so much fun talking, that Mitsuru asked Sora an awkward question. "Sora-chan I have a question?" "Yeah what's up?" "Can I give you a nickname?" "Ok sure what did you have in mind?" "…Sora-chu" "Hmmm… I like it." "Oh good." "Can I give you one?" "Sure Ok." "Hmmm… let's see now… how about Mitsu-chan?" "I like that." "Ok then Mitsu-chan." As they settled on nicknames Sora noticed Arisato was staring at him then looked away. Sora was thinking about asking what he wanted… but then he changed his mind.

The bus then made its stop to Sanada High. Everyone grabbed their things and got off. "Hey guys me and Sora got to go to math class, I have to help him study." "Awww Riku I don't want to!" "Do you want to repeat a year?" "NO WAY!" "Ok then come on." "Umm… Wiku can I come?" "Sure Aki." "Ok guys see ya later." "Kairi and Roxas let's go study?" "Ok Mitsuru-Senpai." They all left to go study, while they left Arisato, the brunette and Namine in the hallway. "Umm… excuse me?" Namine asked the brunette. "Yes?" "My name is Namine Hoshiino what's yours?" "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." "My name is Yukari Takeba." "Ok well do you want to study together?" "Sure." "Arisato-kun do you wanna come?" Arisato shook his head up and down, then the three of them went to the library." "So Yukari what subject do you need help on?" "Science, its really hard because I can't really stay awake." "Oh I need help in English. The teacher kind of scares me." "Who do you have?" "I have Mrs. Larxene." "I'm sorry, my teacher is Mr. Ekoda." "Arisato-kun do you need help in any subject?" He shook his head no. Arisato was the smartest junior at Sanada High. Riku was almost as smart, but he wasn't that great in English. "Oh then you can help us." "Yeah we need help." Arisato decided to help Namine and her new friend Yukari study.

Back at Mr. Marluxia's class Sora was having a hard time studying. "Grrr Riku I don't understand this." "Come on Sora I just explained it to you 4 times." " I know but it's hard." "Wiku let me try." "Ok, let's see if you can make him understand." "First you write 7/54 then all you do is solve it ok?" "Aki show me how." "You're a junior in high school you should know how to solve a simple division problem." "Well I can't." "I give up Wiku, Sora go ask Mr. Marluxia for help." "NO WAY." "Why not?" "Well he creeps me out." "I guess your going to fail then." "Grrr… I'll just ask Mitsu-chan at lunch." "Ok, fine then."

Meanwhile Kairi, Roxas and Mitsuru were trying to study but couldn't because they were talking about their love life's. "I can't study anymore, Kairi who do you have a crush on?" "**ROXAS**!" "Well actually if you must know I like Akihiko Sanada." "Why him!?" "We all know he's the one that tripped sora on the bus this morning." "I know but he's so cute." "Anyway what about you?" "Namine DUH." "Oh yeah." "Mitsuru-senpai how about you?" "Hmm… me w-well I uh… like S-Sora-chu but he's too young." "His 18th birthdays coming up though." "Really?" "Yeah, I can help you buy him a gift." "Ok when shall we go?" "How about today after school?" "Ok since it's Tuesday I don't have **Student Council****." **"Great it's settled, Roxas do you wanna come?" "Sure why not." "Ok so we'll meet near the **Faculty Office** so we don't get lost, ok?" "Yep."

Meanwhile again while 2nd period was over. "Yes class is out." "Mika w-why are you so excited?" "Hmm… I don't know Junpei-kun." "Well I'm not saying that like it's a b-bad thing… I-I mean I'm glad c-class is over." "Junpei why are you stuttering?" "N-no reason Akihiko-senpai." "Hey have you guys seen Kairi-san?" "Kairi who?" "Kairi Mitami." "Her, oh she's going to lunch with Mitsuru-senpai, Roxas Yukito, Sora Harada, Riku Masaki, Namine Hoshiino, Yukari Takeba, Arisato Minato and Akiza Izinski." "Why'd you name so many people?" "Those are her closest friends, well us and them." "Oh well let's go to lunch and see how they're doing." "Wait a minute, why do you wanna see Kairi-san?" "N-no reason." "Akihiko-senpai's stuttering." "You like her don't you?" "Y-yeah but you guys can't tell her." "AWWW why not?" "Well I have to find out if she likes me first." "Well I could ask her for you, if you buy me and Junpei-kun ramen after school." "Fine, when are you going to ask her?" "At lunch in the cafeteria." "Y-you can't say something like that with people around." "Ask her at the library or something." "Fine I'll ask her in the girls bathroom." "Fine."

Meanwhile a third time. "Everyone this is Miki Hoshii, the Idol. She will be joining us for a while." "Miki you can sit in the back next to Ken Amada, Ken raise your hand so she can find you." "Jeez your so lucky, you get to sit next to a singer." "I just hope I can be good friends with her Conan." "Look here she comes, Act Natural." "Hi I'm Miki Hoshii, but you probably knew that." "Hi I'm Ken Amada, this is my best friend Conan Yotsuhiko." "Hi Kenny-kun and Conan-chan, you two will be my first 2 friends here." "Sweet."

Meanwhile back at lunchtime with Sora and the gang. "Hey Kairi I have a question." "Yes Mika?" "Can you come with me to the girls bathroom?" "Sure." "Great." As Mika and Kairi were walking to the bathroom, Mika texted Akihiko. 'plan all set –M' 'Good job -A' 'wait how long did you like her?-M' '2 years. –A' 'that long Damn, ok -M' 'You're a life saver. –A' 'Just remember ramen. –M' 'It's worth it. –A' 'Ok I'm going to ask her now I'll text you when I'm done. –M' 'Gotcha. –A' "Mika who are you texting?" "No one important." "Um… ok here's what I have to tell you, It's about Akihiko-senpai." "Really? Sweet tell me." "He says that He Lo…" "**MIKA DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE**." "Who says I can't?" "Me, Yukino Kotoe I'm head of the Akihiko fan club." "Why not?" "If Akihiko starts dating Kairi then we can't be around him." "So what I'll tell her if I want." "Oh no you won't, get her girls." Kairi stay back." Mika said as she pulled out her keyblade. "**TOUCH ME AND DIE**." "Fine but Kairi better watch her back." "Oh don't worry I got her back." "Whatever." Mika sometimes starts fights to keep her friends safe but that's what makes her a True Friend." "Wow thanks Mika you're a True Friend." "It's what I do." "Anyway about Akihiko… He said he's madly and desperately in Love with you, He's loved you for like two years." "OMG, What should I do?" "Go ask him out right Now!" "Ok can you tell him to meet me outside?" "Actually better yet come with me." "Why?" "Well the fangirls might catch you." "Oh right, Ok."

Meanwhile at lunch… "Hey Mitsu-chan will you help me in math?" "Sure Sora-chu what problem?" "This one." "It's so simple." "Well I just don't get it." –giggle- "Ok I'll help." Anyway Riku and Aki were just talking about school life. Roxas and Namine were eating lunch. Namine was staring out the window, while Roxas was staring at her. But Namine didn't notice. Yukari and Arisato were in the lunch line grabbing lunch.

Meanwhile back at Ken's school Ken, Conan, and Miki were grabbing lunch too. "Argh." "What's wrong Miki?" "I want to sing Ken-kun." "Why?" "I need to practice for the Idolmster tour coming up." "Why don't you sing in front of everyone right now?" "Can I?" "Well you have to ask but I'm sure they will let you." "Oh ok what should I sing?" "How about My Best Friend?" "Ok and you two can stand up there and dance with me… you do know the dance right?" "I do but I don't think Conan does." "I know the beginning." "Sorry though Conan-chan but you can throw 10 Cd's to people." "Ok sounds good." So Ken, Conan, and Miki decided on a song and got 10 of Miki Hoshiis' Cd's with her name signed on it. Now all they had to do was get permission from the teacher. "Mr. O." "Yes Ken can I help you?" "Well Miki Hoshii and I want to sing and dance right now, can we?" "Sure just grab a Mic." "Sweet." "Alright." So now that they got permission they made their way to the stage in the lunchroom. "Mr. O introduces us." "Oh right, Attention ladies and gentlemen. Miss Miki Hoshii and her 2 friends Mr. Ken Amada and Conan Yotsuhiko are going to perform a hit song My Best friend."

Meanwhile as they did there performance Mika was just about to ask Akihiko to meet Kairi outside. 'Hey Akihiko were coming back' –M 'Cool' –A "Akihiko… Kairi wants you to meet her outside." "Ok let's go." "I'm going to come to make sure nothing bad happens." "Ok."

While they went outside to talk Sora was doing much better. "Do you understand Sora?" "I do now." "OMG some one finally got Sora to understand math." "Congrats Mitsuru-senpai." "Thank you everyone." "I finally understand math WOOT." "Good job Sora-chu now you have to understand English, Social Studies and Science." "Oh my brain hurts. Mitsu-chan can you help me?" "Sure Sora-chu how about I help you with English tomorrow at lunch?" "Why not after school?" "I have to go shopping after school today and tomorrow I have **Student Council**." "Oh yeah I have to join that right?" "Yes you and Riku." "Sure I will." "Count me in." "Great I'll set it up."

Meanwhile Akihiko and Kairi's conversation was going well. "So Akihiko what'd you have to tell me?" "U-um… I-I wanted to s-say I really l-like you, would you go out with me?" "Yes, yes I will." "Ok so… when do you want to hang out?" "Well actually Namine, Roxas, Mitsuru-senpai and I are going shopping for Sora's birthday… do you want to come?" "No." "Why not?" "I don't like Sora." "Why?" "Well look at him he's 17 and he's really dumb." "He's not dumb he just does some stupid stuff, but anyway can you just try to get along with him?" "Well… I guess I could try but I'm only doing this for you." "Yay, and anyway I needed more than one guys opinion." "Ok." So the after school outing has another member. Before Akihiko and Kairi went back to class they both kissed each other gently.

Mean while Namine and Yukari had an interesting chat. "So Yukari I see you have a crush on Arisato." "W-what h-how did you find that out?" "Your notebook has 10 pages filled with his name." "Oh well I do like him but I want to wait until the right time to ask him out." "Oh, do you want me to ask him for you?" "No that's ok." "Alright then."

Meanwhile again Junpei, Arisato, and Roxas were having a conversation about their love lives. "So Junpei... Arisato who do you guys like?" "Me?!" "Yeah." "Ok I'll tell you guys but you can't tell her." "I promise." Arisato shook his head up and down. "Ok… I l-like M-mika." "Do you mean Mika Mizuno?!" "Yes, I mean look at her she's cute, popular, she's an awesome singer… shall I go on?" "No." "But yeah anyway what about you Roxas?" "I love Namine." "I should've known." Arisato what about you?" Arisato pointed to Yukari. "Yukari, you like Yukari?!" Arisato shook his head up and down. "Wow… Awww the bells ringing, anyway see you guys later."

After an interesting lunch the whole group heads to the locker rooms to change for the last class of the day, gym. In the girls' locker room the girls asked Kairi about Akihiko. "So Kairi…" "Yes Mika?" "How was your kiss with Akihiko?" "He's really good at it." "Oh… does anyone else have a boyfriend?" "No, really?" "Wow, hey everyone attention please. I'm going to help all of you get a boyfriend." "Really you'll help all of us?" "Sure I'll ask the guy's at gym, but before I do that everyone one needs to say your name and the guy you like, Ok go." "Namine likes Roxas." "Mitsuru likes Sora." "Akiza likes Riku." "Yukari likes Arisato." "Gotcha let's go."

Meanwhile in the Boy's locker room the guys found out about Akihiko and Kairi. "So Akihiko how's Kairi?" "You like Kairi?" "Yeah were dating." "Cool." "Well we on the other hand are waiting for the right time to ask." That's how the guy's conversation ended and they went to gym only to see Mika with an omg I can't believe I'm doing this look. "Sora can I talk to you?" "Sure Mika what's up?" "Come with me for a minute." "Oh jeez what'd I do?" "Nothing just come here." "Ok…"

So Mika dragged Sora into the hallway and whispered something to him. "Sora I have to tell you something about Mitsuru-senpai…" "Oh what is it…" "Mitsuru Lo…" "**MIKA DON'T FINISH WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY**." "(Not again), What do you want?" "It is I Hina Toshihiko, leader of the Sora fanclub and… Oh Sora hi there." "Hi what do you need?" He gave the fangirls his signature smile. The fangirls screamed. "Um… anyway Mika don't tell Sora or else…" "**GRRR**." Mika pulled out her Keyblade. "**See this, this will go up your Ass if you don't let me tell him**." "Ok, ok just watch out." "Jeez that's the second fanclub today." "What?" "Never mind, Anyway Mitsuru-senpai says she really likes you." "Really, this isn't a joke?" "No way." "Ok I'll ask her out now." Sora was really happy of what Mika said. Mika said quietly to herself with a smirk 2 down, 3 to go. (But now I can't date whom I want to because he's taken. Oh well.) Sora peeked inside the gym. He saw Mitsuru talking to Yukari. He walked over to her and asked if she could meet him in the hallway. "U-um h-hey Mitsu-chan." "Yes Sora-chu can I help you?" "Can I talk to y-you in the h-hallway?" "Sure." (Ok Sora here you go, don't screw this up for yourself) "So what do you need?" "U-um… I r-really l-like you, do you want to go out with me?" "Oh wow, U-um… S-sure." "Yahoo." Sora jumped up and down. When he finally calmed down they exchanged cell phone numbers. They each thought to themselves. (Mika I owe you one.) When they were done talking they walked back into the gym holding hands. "Hey Sora, Mitsuru-senpai good news." Yeah Kairi?" "Free period so now we can talk." "Sweet."

When Mika heard the news she set off to find Roxas. "Roxas." "Oh Hey Mika how's it going?" "Great, can I talk to you?" "Sure, to the hallway." Roxas said as they ran into the hallway to talk. "Roxas, Namine told me that she Lo…" "MIKA DON'T FINISH." "**WHAT THE HELL**." "It is I Fuyumi Fukuhiko…" "**GRRR**." Mika pulled out her Keyblade again. "**THIS IS GOING TO GO UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW**!" Mika said furiously. "Ahhhhhh." Fuyumi screamed as she ran. "Are you ok Mika?" "I'm ok. This has been happening all day." "Anyway Namine really likes you, so ask her out." "Ok I will." Roxas was grinning happily as he went to find Namine. "U-um Namine…" "Yes Roxas, do you need something?" "W-will you go out with me?" "Oh wow this is sudden, sure I would love to." "Oh and would you like to go shopping with me, Kairi, Mitsuru-senpai, and Akihiko –senpai after school? It's for Sora's Birthday." "Ok I'll come with you guys." The after school plans had another member. Namine and Roxas found a secret place to cuddle for a while.

Mika thought to herself with another smirk 3 down and 2 to go. Anyway moving on gym had ended and everyone changed and ran to their lockers. When Mika was about to talk to Arisato. "Hey Arisato…""Arisato-san." He looked to Yukari. "Can I talk to you?" Arisato shook his head up and down. Mika thought to herself with a big smirk 4 down and 1 to go. Mika ran to her locker then to the bus to confront Riku.

Anyway back to Arisato and Yukari. "U-um Arisato-san I really like you, w-will y-you g-go o-out w-with m-me?" Arisato shook his head up and down. They hugged, gently kissed, and then went to catch their bus.

Back at Ken's school. "I can't believe they loved the performance." "Yeah." "Well Ken-kun?" "Yes Miki?" "Do you wanna hang out after school?" "Sure." "Cool." As they hugged the bell rang and they ran to Miki's limo to hang out.

Back at Sanada High Mitsuru, Roxas, Namine, Akihiko and Kairi went to the **faculty office** to get ready. They all set out to Paulownia mall to buy Sora's Birthday present.


End file.
